particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Reagan
Eary life Reagan was born in Davenport, Gavonshire on June 14, 2695, at 3:00 p.m., as the third child and the second son of Gerald Reagan, Sr, and Maria Patrick; Gerald, in turn, was the eldest child of Kurtwood Reagan, a prominent Davenport political figure who was the city's mayor and a three-term member of Parliament. He attended Davenport's public Bloomcamp School from kindergarten through the beginning of 3rd grade, then Dawson Point School, a private school for boys, through 4th grade. He was a member of Scout Troop 2 at Davenport from 2705 to 2707 and was to be the first Scout to become President. In his primary school years, he attended Riverside School, a private school for boys near Davenport, where he developed interests in acting, sports, and storytelling. He graduated from Riverside in June 2713. Reagan's superlative in his yearbook was "Most likely to become famous". After high school, Reagan attended Davenport College, majored in economics and sociology, and was very active in sports, including football. He was at that time never interested in politics, despites his fathers efforts towards his second son to enter Gavonshire politics, in a long family tradition. Entertainment career His father wanted Paul to become a politician, just like his grandfather, his father, his uncle and his brother before him. Despites his father's wishes, Paul decided to become an actor. This caused the bad relationship he had with his father during the rest of his life. During college, he followed afterschool drama workshops to improve his acting skills. After college graduation, he auditioned for a job at many small-town theaters and radiostations. He got a job as an actor at the local theater of Davenport, were he got a role in the smallscale reproduction of Jonathan Asheton's Suspicious Minds. Due to his persuasive voice aswell as s huge charisma, not to mention his charming and handsome appearence, he was noticed by some Sildar Beach producers. They advised him to become a screen actor. Reagan took a screen test in 2719 that led to a seven-year contract with Blue Velvet studios. His first screen credit was the starring role in the 2720 movie Love On The Rocks, and by the end of 2722 he had already appeared in 8 films. He spent the majority of his Sildar Beach career in the "B film" division, and played mostly in westerns and adventure films. While often overshadowed by more famous actors, Reagan's films did receive many good reviews. He became a well-known actor, and during his acting career from 2719 until 2735, he appeared in over 30 movies, like Moonlight Over Kurmal, The Great Bankrobbery and The Selucian Merchant. Reagan was acclaimed for his performance as Red Walker in the western classic Home On The Range (2729), which became his most famous role. Marriages and children Delinda Reynolds In 2722, Reagan co-starred in the romantic comedy Honeymoon with actress Delinda Reynolds (2690-2755). The two fell in love on the set and were engaged several months later. They married on December 4, 2722, in the small town of Montero nar Sildar Beach, Sildar. Ten months later, in October 2723, their only daughter Christina was born. This marriages lasted only for a couple of months, when the couple decided to break up. Following arguments about Reagan's adultry, Reynolds filed for divorce in January 2724; the divorce was finalized in December 2724. The couple was married for only two years. Catherine Beaumont Political career See also List of Presidents of Aloria See also List of Minister-Presidents of the States of Aloria Category:Aloria Category:Presidents of Aloria Category:Alorian politicians